Dumbledore's Password
by albusismyhomeboy
Summary: Yay! my second story! and my second crappy summary! woot! have a blast, laugh a lot, and, duh, review. thanks ,again, bunches to Aviad and the same undisclosed friend.


"Come _on_ Kat." Oliver whined, tugging on her hand. "You didn't do nearly as bad as you think. Besides, we still won."

"Are you implying that I did just a _little_ bad?" she accused her tall and handsome captain. _You know what he wants_, her thought taunted her_. Why are you so stubborn? You want it just as bad as he does. Now get a move on!_

"Nah. You're utter _divine_." He had given up on moving her from the locker room bench, so he sat down beside her, leaned in and nibbled her ear. She giggled and jumped away.

"_Divine_?" she scoffed, trying to hide the fact that is was exactly what she wanted to hear. "When did you start using that word?" He pouted at her teasing as she walked over to where he sat and climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And why," he kissed her lightly, "Oh, why, have you not used it before?" Katie leaned in and their lips met, much less gingerly than before. Oliver wondered to himself why he'd been so blind. _How did I miss this? Did I have any logical reason for obsessing in Quidditch instead of obsessing with Kaite?_ His hands explored the small of her back, her muscled thighs, and her perfect chest. He didn't care that she wasn't the skinniest. Her curves made her beautiful. _Sarcastic_, he thought, _confident, and beautiful_.

The two students eventually came up for air, looking deep into each other eyes. _I'm almost positive chocolate brown is my favorite color_, Katie thought. _I love green_, Oliver decided. _And not just any green. I love the green of the grass on the pitch when the sun shines on it at 5:00 a.m. The exact green of Kat's eyes._

"Oliver?" Katie asked, her voice tense and high-strung.

"Hmm?" He grumbled, pushing back her hair and kissing her neck.

"I'm not sure if –oh, yup." She chirped. "That is _definitely_ the spot." She twisted in his arms a bit before continuing.

"I'm not sure if-stooooooop, Ollie, God! I'm trying to tell you something!" Oliver's chuckle was muffled by her hair, but definitely audible.

"I'm not sure if this is –_enough_!-if this is the best place, maybe-"she was interrupted by another wave of kisses.

"No," Oliver agreed, switching to the other side of her neck, "But I'm thinking the supply closet is." He stood up, Katie's legs still wrapped around his wait, arms around his neck. She laid her head back and sighed, "Real romantic, Ol."

"What can I say?" he answered between kisses. "I really do try." These were the last words they spoke to each other for quite awhile, their minds and hand and hearts all to busy for talking. It didn't take long for their Quidditch uniforms to come off, although that part was slightly difficult.

_Why are these so bloody hard to get off_? Oliver thought. Katie struggled with all her many under layers of protective gear. _What the hell is all this for_ anyway? she thought as she ripped it off, discovering a large purple bruise on her left hip. _Ohh_...that's _why_. Oliver, seeing his girlfriend cringe in pain, kissed the bruise and all the skin around it, making it all better.

_He can't seriously be this good all on his own_, Katie thought with pure jealousy. "How many girlfriends have you had? Besides me."

"Not a one." he replied, much to her pleasure. "Now shush. I'm not done with you yet." Not talking for long periods of time was really not Oliver or Katie's strong point. But when it came to this recreational activity, it didn't seem to be a problem, until the really very important things needed to be decided.

"Are you sure you want to?" Oliver whispered in her ear. She gave him a look and cried, "Oliver, really. We're naked, in a _broom closet_. What do you think I'm going to say?" Her face showed anger, but her eyes said otherwise. He scrunched up his face, closing his eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice high and hopeful. Katie's face softened and she leaned forward to Eskimo kiss him.

"Awwwww...you know me so well." They fell into each other, one of their curves fitting perfectly with the others. _Don't let go, or I'll fling something large and hard at your head,_ Katie thought.

And he didn't. Let her. Well, that is until they were so rudely interrupted by a cold draft and a sharp blade of light, cutting through the moment like glass.

* * *

"Miss Bell, I do believe-"

"Oliver! Oh...Ollie..."

"Well, no, now that is not my password. It is-"

"Ah! No...I'm mean yes. Ollie..." Katie rolled around on the floor in front of Dumbledore and the entrance to his office. He chucked in utter amusement as he watched the girl talking, or rather groaning, in her sleep.

"Miss Bell," he repeated, quite amused.

"Ollie?"

"Well, now, no. That would be a little awkward to have a students name as my password. But yes-"

"No, Oliver, _please_. Oliver Wood!"

"He is most definitely the reason you are here." Katie rolled on, moaning and groaning as Dumbledore watched.

"Having fun?" Oliver asked the headmaster as he came down the stairs behind him.

"Oh, yes," replied Dumbledore. "But you know, one would think this would be just as embarrassing for you." He didn't take his eyes off Katie, but Dumbledore turned his head slightly toward the Quidditch captain.

"You would," Oliver agreed, nodding. "But I think I'm having just as much fun as you, Headmaster." _And maybe more_, Oliver added to himself. _I can imagine right along with her_.

They continued to watch her for a while until Dumbledore finally asked, "Now?"

"I guess. Better now than later." Oliver replied, shrugging. Dumbledore cleared his throat, hoping that would wake up the Hogwarts teen. It didn't work, however, so he continued, rather loudly.

"AHEM!" Katie's eyes snapped open and Dumbledore tried very hard not to laugh as she analyzed her situation. Oliver had no desire to hold back his laughter.

"Miss Bell," he addressed her as she scrambled to her feet. "I do believe it is _your_ turn." He turned and walked up the stairs to his office but not before adding,

"Oh, and one other thing. The password is 'Lemon drop', not 'Oliver', or any other form of his name." The headmaster chucked and continued up to his office, leaving the two love birds alone once again. Katie, looking rather begruntled, began to say something.

"Ol-" Oliver silenced her by placing his hand behind her head, in the crane of her neck, and bringing their lips together. Gently, ever so gently. The kiss was short, but breathtaking. Oliver broke off the kiss and stepped backward, winking mischievously at his girlfriend. Katie started at his marvelous Scottish bum as he turned and ran down the corridor. The, realizing what came next, she threw back her and moaned as she trudged the stairs. _Oh, God. I am in soooooo much trouble. _


End file.
